Sabotage
by donuts1998
Summary: After an invention fails, and Phineas suffers severe injuries the blame for the invention failing gets passed around. Friendships will be tested, trust will be broken, and relationships will start and end. Meanwhile Doofensmirtz create a new weaponized creature that becomes something a lot more evil then himself. Will Agent P be able to stop Doofensmirtz and his new weapon?
1. Chapter 1:Epic Fail

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Phineas and Ferb characters.**

**General POV **

Down the street from the Flynn- Fletcher house was boy that lived in one of the most expensive houses in the neighborhood. His name was Billy Fancer. He wasn't like the other kids in the neighborhood, he was selfish, rude, rich, greedy, but most of all spoiled. He usually got everything he wanted, when he wanted. The only thing he wanted that he couldn't have was to be popular. He wanted to always be the center of attention, but the only one who allowed to be this was his parents. So of course he was jealous of the ones who were the most popular, Phineas, Ferb, and Masen. He knew why they were considered so special, and tried to mimic them by hiring a team of scientists and constructers to make inventions every day for him, but of course his team couldn't match the innovative quality and speed of the trio. So one day he tried a different tactic.

Phineas, Ferb, and Masen were sitting under their tree in their backyard, trying to think of something that they haven't done already.

"Well have we made a maze before?" asked Masen.

"Yeah. I know we make a giant tire swing." said Phineas.

"We did that last week, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"We can build a rollercoaster."

"Seriously, dude that was the first thing we did last summer"

"Fine, Mr. Memory, how about we just build a giant metal robotic thing, that we don't have any idea what it does."

"Hmmmm… Guys, I know what we're gonna do today! Hey where's Perry?"

"Aw Phineas, still reciting your old catch phrases." Billy said, walking into the backyard.

"Oh hey Billy, want to help us build our robot thing." Phineas asked.

"Why sure Phineas, there's nothing I rather do than help you guys." He said sarcastically.

"Okay, now that we know what we're doing, I can go order our materials." said Masen, pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin?" Isabella said, while walking through the gate with Buford and Baljeet.

"Oh hey guys, we're just about to build a robotic thing." responded Phineas.

"What kind of robotic thing, genius?" said Buford.

"That's fun it, we won't know what it does until we finish building it."

"Wait, why is Billy here?" Baljeet said.

"Because I can, nerd!" yelled Billy.

"Hey no one calls this nerd a nerd, but me!" yelled Buford.

"What are you gonna do about it!" said Billy.

"Oh I'll show you." responded Buford.

"Guys, we don't need to make a big deal out of it." said Phineas.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one who was getting called the nerd." said Baljeet.

"Hey everyone shut up, the supplies should here any second, and I don't need the delivery man seeing you guys yelling at each other when he gets here. Oh hey Isabella." said Masen as he was walking in.

"Hey buddy." She said back.

"Oh yeah, she gets a proper hello, while me and Baljeet don't even get a wave." Buford said.

"Well it's just-"

"What you like her better than us?"

"No, I like you guys just as much."

"Wait so you don't think who has been your close best friend for 7 years is special?" said Isabella.

"No your special it's just-"

"Oh so you do think she's more special than us."

"Well-, oh look the delivery man's here!" Masen said running over to the truck.

"Hey what are guys doing!" they all heard a voice say.

"Oh hey Candace, we're just building a giant robot thing or thingamajig- jig, if you prefer-"

"I don't care what is, but what do care about is busting you three!" She yelled, cutting Phineas off then storming off, to retrieve their mother from her cooking class.

"Okay, well while she's off doing that, let's get started." said Phineas.

**(30 minutes later)**

**Billy POV**

"Wow, guys if we keep working at this rate, then we'll be done with it in no time!" that annoying little triangular headed twit said. Why does everyone like these triangle, rectangle, and circular headed freaks better than me! They wouldn't like it so much if their stupid inventions didn't work or broke. That's it, all I have to do is break their stupid machine, but how do I do it? I looked around and saw the wrench on the ground next to one of the legs. So I grabbed the wrench and made sure no one saw me, and then I unscrewed two of the screws than I threw them over the fence. That should do it, I thought to myself, and then I walked over and joined the others.

**General POV**

15 minutes later the machine was finished and Masen set up an obstacle course, for the robot to go through. Phineas climbed to the top of the robot where the controls were and he powered it up. Ferb stood at the other end of the obstacle course to direct Phineas through the course.

"Okay dinner bell, what the thing do?" said Buford.

"Well we built it with legs, so first let's try to walk in it." said Phineas.

"Than do it then, and stop talking about it." said Billy.

"Okay Ferb, let's do this."

Phineas used the 2 joysticks located on the control the legs. The right left leg, had no problem taking the first step, but when the left leg took its step, the malfunction alarm went off, and metal started to heat up and bend.

"Guys what's happening." Phineas said.

Then finally the whole machine collapsed on itself with Phineas still on it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Phineas yelled as fell while also having falling debris bury him.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella yelled.

Masen and Ferb were wide eyed and speechless. Buford and Baljeet had their mouths gaping open. While Billy just simply smirked before noticing a light blue neon beam hit the fallen debris and removes all the metal, controls, glasses, and wires out the backyard. Isabella, Masen, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet all ran over to Phineas' misshaped and bruised body.

"Phineas, c'mon bro, speak to me, dude!" yell Masen, nervously.

"Phineas c'mon speak, please don't die." Isabella said with rivers of tears coming down her face.

Ferb, for the first time in six years was actually crying, with hot tears coming down his face.

"We got to get him to the hospital before his injuries become permanent or even worse." said Baljeet.

Buford then picked up Phineas and everybody but Billy ran through the fence, and down the street. Just 2 minutes after the kids left, Candace and Linda arrived at the house. Candace rushed her mother to the backyard to see nothing but Billy.

"B- b- b- b-"mumbled Candace.

"Once again Candace, I had to miss another one of my cooking classes to come home to find nothing out of the ordinary. Oh hey Billy, do you know where Phineas, Ferb, and Masen are?" said Linda.

"Yeah they just rushed Phineas to the hospital for his serious injuries." Billy said too casually.

"WHAT!" yelled Linda and Candace, before running to the car, and driving away.

Before exiting the backyard and walking home Billy chuckled a bit, and then started his way home.

**Thanks for reading guys, the next chap. Will be on plot B with Agent P. and Dr. Doofensmirtz, before returning to the main story, or you wouldn't understand where the beam came from, and some of the events in the following chapters. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Gelly Armor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Phineas and Ferb characters.**

**General POV **

Perry the Platypus had already got his orders and was on his way to Doofensmirtz' lair. He found out only moments ago that his nemesis was planning something that had to do with missiles, armor, balloons, and recycled 'inators'. He had no idea what Doofensmitz' plan was and no intent on trying to figure it out ahead of time. Every time he's ever tried to figure out his nemesis' plan, his theory was always proven wrong, so he just instead waited for the scientist to explain his plan whenever he was captured in his trap. Once he arrived at the *JINGLE* '_Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!'_ he scaled the building than busted through the window. As expected, as soon as he touched the ground he was caught in a very escapable trap constructed with nets.

"Aww, Perry the Platypus how unexpected, and by that I mean, it really was unexpected, you came like 2 minutes early, which means I'm 2 minutes behind schedule, so let's just sit here for 2 minutes, so that I want be behind." said Doofensmirtz.

(2 minutes later)

"Okay now that we're back on schedule I can now tell you about evil plan to take over the Tri State Area. Well it all started yesterday after you defeated me once again, I realized it was because of 2 things. One I'm not evil enough. I have scarring back stories but their never enough to set me over the edge, so then I remember that I did once become super evil do to that overload of anger and rage. So what if I can redo that, except this time I would not allow you to fill with good memories, by wearing a helmet that block all good memories, but not bad ones. Second I realized that I would be unstoppable if I had protective armor and awesome weapons. So that why I stole the most expensive and the top of line military armor, so I'll be physically indestructible, and have all these weapons so I destroy any and everything that gets in my way. The balloons I picked up were just to help celebrate the third obstacle that stands in my way. Which that thing is you, keeping you around. I realized I just got rid of you now than you won't have any time to figure out how to stop, which you always do. All great thinking about that got me down again." He paused for a moment.

"Oh well, I'll feel better when I vaporize you with my with my vaporizeinator, which I recreated. Prepare to be vaporized Perry the Platypus, but first why you take one look at my new armor." He said gesturing over to the armor near the balcony.

"Okay, now that you got a good look at it, now I can vapo-, hey where did you go?" Doofensmirtz yelled out, before Perry ran up from behind and kicked him.

"You won't beat me this time Perry the Platypus. Prepare to be vaporized!" Doofensmirtz yelled, as he jumped in the chair and aimed.

Doofensmirtz took the first shot, which the neon blue beam flew over Perry and out the window.

"Wow I was just totally off. But I won't miss this time!" he said shooting another beam.

Perry was able to dodge all the shots. Perry spotted a mirror over in the corner. He ran in front of it, then Doofensmirtz shot at him, which he jumped out the way, and the beam hit the mirror, and then backfired to the machine. Doofensmirtz quickly realizing what was happening jumped out the machine. The beam hit the machine vaporizing it.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus! Is what I would say if I didn't build a second vaporizeinator, knowing that you'll trick me some how to destroying the first one." He said as he climbed into the second one.

Perry knew he had to think of something to end it. Then that's when he thought of tricking him into vaporizing the armor. Doofensmirtz started to aim, when Perry started running. Perry pretended to trip in front of the armor, and stayed on the ground until he was sure Doofensmirtz was already to fire at him. As soon as the beam shot out the machine, Perry rolled out the way, and the ray hit the armor.

"NOOOOOO! My armor! Curse you Perry the Platy-, oh wait it is still here." said Doofensmirtz.

Perry was shocked to see that the armor wasn't vaporized.

"Ha! As you can see your plan didn't work as the armor is too powerful to be-, wait a second, what's that?"

A mysterious purple goo started to rise from inside the armor.

"Wait a second that looks like my gelatin monster, but how? Oh I know, I must have built the wrong machine!" Doofensmirtz exclaimed.

The gelatin monster morphed itself to the shape of the armor, and was able to control it.

"Daddy!" yelled the monster.

"Son, you've returned, more powerful I might add." said Doofensmirtz.

"Ha, um, again! Perry the Platypus you've might have stopped me from wearing the suit myself, but now you've allowed me to control the monster inside it, and my first order is to capture Perry the Platypus!"

"Okay!" roared the monster, bringing out all the blasters and aiming them at Perry.

The monster started to fire blast. Perry was able to dodge most of them, but was hit by a ray that trapped him in unbreakable bubble. Perry wasn't able to escape no matter what he tried. All he could do was chatter.

"Ha, I got you now." yelled Doofensmirtz.

"Who's a good monster?"

"I AM!" roared the monster.

"Good boy." Doofensmirtz said throwing the monster a dog biscuit, which it caught in its mouth.

"Now Perry the Platypus, all there is to do now is dispose of you."

Perry glared at Doofensmirtz through the bubble, and then chattered.

**Next chapter is plot A. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Phineas and Ferb characters.**

The family car was parked in the parking lot of the hospital. Linda and Candace ran through the front doors and up to counter.

"Excuse me, can you tell us what room my son is in?" Linda said nervously.

"Yes, what's his name?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"Phineas Flynn."

She typed on the keyboard of the computer, then checked the screen and said

"Flynn is in room 236, in the hall behind you."

"Thank you." Linda said, before running through the doors and down the hall.

As her and Candace ran further down the hall, they spotted Masen, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, and Buford sitting on benches outside one of the rooms.

"What happened?" Linda asked them, as she arrived at door.

"Mom I already told you, they were making this giant," Candace said getting cut off by their mother.

"Candace I don't have time to hear about"

"No, mom she's right." said Masen looking towards the floor.

"What?" responded Linda.

"She's right were building something, and the stupid thing is we had no idea what we were building. Then Phineas climbed in it and collapsed on him."

"Huh, I guess own you an apology Candace, even though if you didn't exaggerate it than,"

"But I wasn't-"Candace pleaded.

"Anyway, I'll have a talk with you two later. Right now I have to see how he's doing."

"Okay mom." responded Masen. Before Linda and Candace walked in the room.

Inside the room, they saw the doctor wrapped up unconscious Phineas' wound on his leg, and the nurse monitoring the monitors attached to him.

"Excuse me." Linda said, as the doctor turned to them.

"I'm wondering how my son's doing."

"Not good. He has many cuts and bruises, a broken wrist, two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and could have some brain damage." The Doctor responded.

Linda felt tears start to come down her face. Candace's started to water. Linda turned and headed for the door. She couldn't stand to see him like this. Candace followed her out.

"C'mon kids, let's go." Linda said coming out the room.

"We should let him stay here over night, and check back on him tomorrow."

Everyone got up and started walking down the hall except Buford, whose mom is picking him up from the hospital. They climbed in the car and were drove back to the house. Ferb, Masen and the others went to the backyard, where they all sat under the tree, remembering how it all happened.

**Billy POV**

'I can't believe I pulled that off' I kept thinking to myself. Sure I didn't mean to hurt that dork, but I guess that was just bonus.

I sat in my room thinking about the incident. I also thought about how no one thought it was me who sabotaged the machine, but then I realized that I wasn't in the clear. What if they start getting suspicious and start snooping around for clues, but what does it matter, I didn't leave any evidence, did I? That when I remembered about the screws I through over the fence. Uh- oh. If those chumps find those screws, they'd probably find my fingerprints on them, and I'll be busted. I knew I had to grab those screws or I'll be dead. Then I ran out my room, down the stairs, and out the door.

I arrived at the house, and ran over to the fence. I remembered I threw them over the fence near the tree, so I headed that way. When I got on the other side of the fence I looked all around, but couldn't spot them. I would've just given up, but if I did there would be a chance of those dorks finding them. That's when I heard them start the blame game and decide to listen.

"What do you mean it was your fault?' said Isabella to round headed dunce, Masen.

"I mean this all would have happened if I never mention it from the start, it would've happened. I mean it was just stupid to think we could build something, that we had no idea what it was, then expect it to work."

Well that moron's right about that, it was pretty stupid, but then again everything that comes out his mouth is stupid. Then I heard the weird British loser say

"No because even though we had no idea what it did, I programmed it like a normal robot, and we used the strongest steel available and reinforced every connection with for bolts of each sheet. So there's no way that it wasn't built or programmed correctly." Yeah except the fact that I unscrewed some, I thought to myself, then that's when heard the cute girl say something.

"That means you're saying that the reason it would've failed is if it was,"

"Exactly, someone sabotaged it."

Uh-oh won't be long before some blames me.

"Um, guys I think I know who might have did, even though it was probably by accident." I heard the nerd say. Well I guess that means I'm busted.

"Who?"

"Buford."

"Wait did he just say Buford." I whispered to myself. Yes I'm off the hook.

"Dude, Buford's our friend, he wouldn't sabotage one of our machines." said Masen.

"Well I know he wanted to prank you guys, sense you were the only ones he missed on April Fool's Day."

"Do you really think that Buford would try to sabotage us, even as a prank?"

"Well I guess not."

"Good, now I think it might have been that kid, with the black hair, Bobby I think it was."

Dang it, that red capped dork is going to ruin everything. I got it all I have to do is convince those idiots that Buford is the one who did it, and I'll be in the clear, I thought to myself. Then I ran home, with my mind already constructing a plan.

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't as exciting as the first 2 were, but the next one is still going to stay on plot A, and will be more exciting. Please review, I'd appreciate. **


End file.
